


宝贝（六-7）

by chujing



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: 粥粥寄语：太渣了随缘看





	宝贝（六-7）

**Author's Note:**

> 粥粥寄语：太渣了随缘看

明儿还有演出，何九华却翻来覆去睡不着。今晚的事着实给让他后知后觉的害怕，尽管尚九熙一回来就发了微博安慰粉丝，何九华仍不想多提这事。

“……啧。”

何九华起身，细碎的头发落在眼前，有些刺疼，他却只是抬眼去看月光。身后一双手黏黏糊糊环住他的腰。

“大华——你怎么还不睡呢？”

尚九熙正迷糊，说话时尾音往下耷拉，勾的人心痒痒，这时候的OMEGA总是无意识的放出信息素，试图让另一半靠近他。何九华无奈的弯了眼角，轻轻在人的背上一拍，哄小孩子似的哄他：“就睡了，你先睡吧。”

尚九熙却眯起眼睛看着他，半晌，忽然笑了。拽着他的手撑起身子，尚九熙也不说话，直奔主题——环着何九华的脖子把嘴唇送到何九华嘴边。也不亲上去，只是在极靠近的位置磨蹭。其中意味不言而喻。何九华呼吸一重，转身跟尚九熙面对面，揽着他的腰问他：“明儿不想起床了？”

尚九熙肆无忌惮的笑出声，手上稍一用力，把何九华压在床上，跨坐在何九华腰上一副睥睨四野的样子。

“反正咱这职业也不用早起。”

说罢尚九熙弯下腰，凑在何九华耳边：“医生说前三个月过去就好了。ALPHA跟OMEGA多接触有助于增加宝宝和父母之间的感情。”

说着还一只手下去扒拉开何九华的内裤，伸手捏了一把正要抬头的性器。一把火算是点着了。何九华一眯眼睛，摁着尚九熙的脖子跟人来了个法式热吻，带着点儿温度的指尖一接触皮肤尚九熙就瑟缩一下，带了点不好意思的声音勾他：“你手好冷啊。”

何九华扑哧一乐，指尖压在尚九熙因冷空气刺激而立起来的乳头上，轻轻揉捏几下，收获尚九熙一声闷哼跟带着湿意的一瞪。

“文博儿~你帮我捂捂好不好？”

这种时候何九华那种温柔的眼神就变成催情剂，刻意释放出的信息素勾的尚九熙小穴缩合，大腿根小幅度的抽搐。手掌从光滑的脊背滑落，摸过蝴蝶谷，顺着脊骨落在短裤上头。指尖勾起松紧带把短裤半褪到膝弯，尚九熙皱着眉，从喉咙间挤出一声哼，扭身自己把短裤丢到床底下。

“何九华——你崽子踹我。”

何九华的手指戳了戳尚九熙的小腹，尚九熙屏住呼吸，拍开何九华的手：“别乱动！”

跟只张牙舞爪的小猫似的。

何九华稍微撑起身拉进两人之间的距离，同时转移阵地，专心玩弄浅褐色的乳头。尚九熙抿着嘴难耐的蹭了蹭何九华的腿根，见人不搭理自己，挑起眉双手圈着何九华的性器，手指揉捏着柱身，何九华奖励似的发出几声闷哼，尚九熙抬眼看他邀功似的，眼睛闪着细碎的光。

何九华一只手捏着尚九熙的下巴，尚九熙被迫跟他交换了一个别扭的吻，舌根被何九华卷的生疼，眼角蓄起泪。他分明感觉到何九华的手撑开小穴，淫液含不住，被迫滴落在何九华掌心，细长的指尖推开软肉往里探。尚九熙险些被自己的唾液噎着，咳嗽两声，何九华的手指进的更深了一点，尚九熙抱紧了何九华的脖子，乳头就送到何九华的嘴边。

“都多少年了你还不清楚我敏感点在哪儿？！”尚九熙一副兴师问罪的样子，何九华无辜的笑笑，张嘴把一边的乳头吞进口腔，牙齿轻轻的咬着，舌尖压着乳尖。尚九熙很快噤声，胸前的湿软带来莫名的刺痛，他讨好的蹭蹭何九华的脸颊。

“健儿……”

何九华应了一声，手指在后穴重复进出的动作，勾出黏糊糊的液体，尚九熙下意识的收缩的后穴，把何九华的手卡在那儿动弹不得。

“宝贝儿你松开些，可别挡着爹跟孩子近距离交流不是？”

还近距离交流。尚九熙抽空翻包袱：你跟我负距离了都。

何九华另一只手拖着尚九熙的臀瓣，尚九熙顺着这个姿势跪在床上，方便何九华撩拨。

尚九熙的性器戳在何九华小腹，两个人都刻意忽视了这一点。尚九熙急切的想吞进何九华，却被何九华卡在当间儿。何九华叹了口气：“诶，慢点儿，你搞得我都不敢进去了。”

尚九熙眼角发红，压着何九华，自认为恶狠狠的说道：“行，你别动，我自己来。”

尚九熙拍开何九华的手，深呼吸一口气，两只手指戳进后穴胡搅蛮缠似的，从指尖到指根全是湿淋淋的。一边喘着粗气快要哭出来，一边不服输的自己操自己。

何九华吞了吞口水，攥紧尚九熙的手腕。

“文博儿，来。”

尚九熙听话的握着何九华的性器，龟头挤进小口，把人憋的难受，何九华轻轻吸一口气，刚想让尚九熙再缓缓，身上的人摇了摇头，一卸力，整个人往下一坐——“疼……”

尚九熙不出意料的浑身发抖，手下意识的护着小腹，身后的小穴吞进一半性器，要进不进难受的不得了。何九华吐出一口气，握着尚九熙的腰把人往上一抬，舔了舔人的脖子，牙齿在腺体上磨蹭。闻到熟悉的味道，OMEGA松了力，何九华一抬腰，同时扣着爱人的腰不让他乱扭，性器直戳戳的进入甬道，尚九熙夹紧了腿止不住的摇头。

“……好大”

“乖宝儿，亲我一下。”

何九华哑着嗓子勾他，尚九熙眼前一片迷糊，却听话的点点头，一双唇胡乱的亲，最后才被何九华噙住，交换了一个持久的吻。

不知什么时候尚九熙被何九华掀翻在床上，泛红的皮肤落在床单上，还真好看。何九华舔了舔尚九熙的口腔，一只手攥着尚九熙的脚踝，尚九熙配合的把腿屈起来，两人相连的地方发烫，何九华抽出性器又浅浅的插进去，快速的挺腰让龟头在后穴浅处作恶，尚九熙忍不住并腿保留快感，被何九华制止了。

“宝儿再过不久是不是该涨奶水儿了，我先帮你吸吸？”

吸你个奶奶个孙子！

何九华假装没看懂尚九熙瞪他的目光，俯身咬上乳尖，不劳烦尚九熙说出口，抽出一只手去把玩另一半的乳尖，唾液落在被咬出细小伤口的乳尖上，激的他挺胸，何九华的性器就滑了出来。

“宝儿，要乖乖含住啊。”

何九华在尚九熙水淋淋的臀肉上一拍。留下红印子，后穴收缩了几下，何九华才重新顶进去耸腰操弄，尚九熙闭着眼睛摆胯贴合何九华的动作，原本抓着何九华头发的手垂落在床单上，指尖把床单揪的皱成一团。何九华时不时的叫他宝儿，实在没办法，尚九熙只得睁开眼用带着湿意的眼睛看他。

“九华……”

后穴被操的湿软，每一次抽送都能听到水声，软肉吸着何九华不让他离去，尚九熙却哭着告诉他“轻点儿，小心孩子”。

“宝儿你不诚实。”

何九华抓着尚九熙的手腕固定在两侧，俯身去亲吻爱人的唇，尚九熙顺从的张开嘴，小半截舌头露出来，下半身同时挺起，腿缠住何九华的腰，整个人随着何九华的操干而颠簸。尚九熙的前端溢出了水，何九华任由水渍沾在自己的小腹上，不住的摩擦让阴茎发涨，尚九熙哭着摇头，反而引的何九华更快的抖动，抽出一点儿又撞回深处。

会碰到小崽子吗……？

尚九熙满脑子这个念头，紧接着何九华咬着他的耳垂狠狠的压着敏感点接联操弄，尚九熙喘息着挺腰仰头，扭了扭胯尽数射在何九华的小腹上。与此同时甬道缩合裹着何九华的性器，淫水淋在柱头上，何九华低喘一声，笑着随手抿去一些，手指放在尚九熙嘴边，尚九熙伸出舌头舔了舔，然后舌尖一卷像口交那样吞吐着何九华的手指。

何九华另一只手搭在尚九熙的腰侧，侧头咬上尚九熙的腺体，松木香把两个人都包裹住。尚九熙撩开何九华由于出汗而耷拉在额前的头发帘，一边承受ALPHA咬牙收敛的温柔一边向爱人奖励似的发出轻喘。

“九唔……九华……啊……”

“我……呼，我好爱呃……哈…爱你……”

——巧了，我也好爱你。


End file.
